Berry Blast
225px |cost = 2 |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Trick |ability = Do 3 damage. |set = Basic |rarity = Common |flavor text = Vicious AND nutritious.}} Berry Blast is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability does 3 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' Do 3 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Vicious AND nutritious. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: The berries now explode and leave juice similar to . Strategies With Berry Blast is a cheap and safe way to deal 3 damage to zombie fighters or the zombie hero. It is best to destroy or heavily damage a zombie fighter, or flat out finish the zombie hero off with this trick. Sergeant Strongberry synergizes well with Berry Blast, since it will make this deal 5 damage. Against Your opponent might use this on any of your zombies that have 3 health or less, and therefore can destroy some of your tough early-game fighters, such as Conehead, Team Mascot and Toxic Waste Imp. As such, it is recommended to use tricks that can boost your zombies' health above 3 so that this trick won't destroy them. You may also want to keep your health above 3 or else your opponent may use this to instantly defeat you. Gallery Berry_Blast_stats.png|Berry Blast's statistics HD Berry Blast.png|HD Berry Blast Berry_Blast_card.png|Card Berry Blast.png|Sprites and textures BerryBlastNew.png|Berry Blast being used on Hot Dog Imp BerryBlastMini.png|Berry Blast being used on Mini-Ninja BerrySmash.png|Berry Blast being used on The Smash DohYouMissedForThe100thTime.PNG|Berry Blast being used on The Smash to defeat him SuperBrainzBadTem.PNG|Berry Blast being used on Super Brainz to defeat him BerryBlastDunkedOn.PNG|Berry Blast being used on Rustbolt to defeat him OhNeptunaLost.jpeg|Berry Blast being used on Neptuna to defeat her PicsArt_11-22-06.29.40.png|Berry Blast being used on Zookeeper berryblast4.jpg|Berry Blast costing 4 sun due to Defensive End's ability berryblast6.jpg|Berry Blast costing 6 sun due to 2 Defensive Ends' abilities stacked BerryBlastCardImage.png|Berry Blast's card image Old Berry Blast Description.png|Berry Blast's statistics Berry Blast card.PNG|Card BerryBl shadow.png|Berry Blast's silhouette Berry Bl get.png|The player receiving Berry Blast from a Basic Pack Choice_between_Berry_Blast_and_Smelly_Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Berry Blast and Smelly Zombie as a prize after completing a level ChimneyBB.png|Berry Blast being used on Chimney Sweep Triple_Berry_Blast.jpeg|The player drawing three Berry Blast at the start of a game, along with a Mushroom Ringleader Trivia *It and Meteor Strike are almost the same, as they both do 3 damage. However, Meteor Strike is a superpower trick, costs 1 sun, and can only be used on a zombie fighter, while Berry Blast is a regular trick, costs 2 sun, and can be used on the zombie hero. Furthermore, Berry Blast can synergize with Sergeant Strongberry as it is part of the berry tribe. **Coincidentally, they are both Kabloom tricks. *Its name is an example of alliteration. See also *Meteor Strike Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants